


Backbone

by orphan_account



Series: The story of Mike and Harvey [4]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike stands up to Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backbone

**Author's Note:**

> Harvey's POV

They couldn’t find the money trail and Harvey was out of ideas for the moment. He called Mike to his office to go over the details together. Looking over things with Mike always seemed to be helpful. Not only was Mike smart and capable but he seemed to inspire the show off in Harvey. This was Harvey at his best. If he had someone to show off to then he had the motivation he needed. Not that winning wasn’t a motivation but sometimes he needed more instant gratification.

But today Mike didn’t seem in the mood to help him. His associate had been worrying all day about the girl who knew he wasn’t really from Harvard. He seemed convinced that he was going to be exposed. Harvey knew there was no chance of this, if there was then he would handle it for Mike. There was no way he’d let Mike be thrown to the wolves. (even if he secretly liked to think of all the things he could do to Mike if Mike didn’t work for him)

For once Mike did not seem to be taking solace from his assurances. Mike had some very clear ideas that were very different from Harvey’s. He cared. And he wasn’t afraid to argue with Harvey over the things he cared about. Harvey liked this. He liked having someone who would stand up to him. He also liked that in all other matters Mike did exactly as he told him to. When he asked Mike a question he answered, when he gave Mike an instruction he carried it out and when he snapped at Mike he stood and took it. It gave him wonderful inspiration for his late night fantasises.

What he liked most about Mike, however, was the way he looked at Harvey like Harvey was some sort of superstar. It was wonderful for his ego. Mike liked it when he put people in their place, he liked it when Harvey one cases and he loved it when Harvey displayed his power over people. And normally, when Harvey told Mike he’d fix something Mike believed him.

Not this time. This time there was nothing Harvey could do to reassure Mike that it was going to be alright. And to his absolute amazement Mike actually snapped at him.

“What the hell do you want me to do then?”

Harvey almost grinned but he wanted to see how much new backbone Mike had suddenly developed.

“What did you just say to me?”

He half expected Mike to crumble and apologise, but he didn’t. He just kept talking and then stormed out. Harvey watched him go with a slight smile.

Maybe if Mike was able to stand up to Harvey then there was a chance…Mike was still his associate, he was still in a position of power over him but if he could be assured that Mike was capable of standing up to him then maybe, just maybe there was a way around this.


End file.
